


Chloie's Cupcake

by Cmmatchie



Category: My Story - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmmatchie/pseuds/Cmmatchie
Summary: Honestly, this is just my way of sharing the shit I'm going through.





	Chloie's Cupcake

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later Kayla.” I said with a smile  
“Bye.” Kayla, the love of my life responded and hung up our face time. I couldn’t hold it “I love you.” I said to the empty screen. Kayla is the definition of perfect to me. Amazing body, even better personality. She’s helped me through shit, I’ve helped her through shit, but she never figured out, she never knew. I loved her with everything I had, and it hurt me.  
Let me talk about myself for a little. My names Chloie, I’m going in 7th grade and I'm pansexual. I have incredibly curly hair that I want to and will hopefully soon chop off. I have acne and wear glasses, but she says I look beautiful. She says I'm perfect no matter what. I want to believe her. But it's so hard for me too, because of my past. I was bullied a lot in 5 grade, 6 it was better but still there. But what really made me not trust people was my ex, Malachite. I loved him. We were together for 2 years, and then I found out he had extreme manipulation disorder. I couldn’t trust a word he said. That broke me.  
But she looked past my breaks and tears and she helped me, and she didn’t even try to, she just did. I would most likely by now have asked her to go out with me, if she hadn’t moved to Alabama and if my grandparents, who I live with, would accept it, which they won’t. Kayla says my grandma has problems, and she does. She is very religious and hates all LGBT/saga.  
Kayla also lived with her grandparents but her situation is different than mine. My parents were never married, and something happened when I was little and they ended things badly. I've lived with my grandma legally since I was 3 but I basically lived there before that as well. My mom couldn’t settle with anyone, they were all bad. Kayla was put in foster care. She went to bad places. I felt so bad, it made me love her more. It made me want to be there for her, make sure she was never hurt again. But then she moved after a month and a half of being in school with me. She moved to live with her grandparents in Alabama. 14 hours away from me, in Iowa.  
When she left, it was like she vanished into thin air. I had no idea and I was finally starting to heal, with her, then she left, and all the progress I made, left with her. We emailed for a while, then we texted now we face time almost every day. I miss her so much. I love her. I can’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just my way of sharing the shit I'm going through.


End file.
